Reunited
by mikuneh27
Summary: Horohoro and his friends Namoru, Sannen and Keitachi saw a girl who looks like Pirika in the forest covered with wounds. Bet they didn't know that they were friends when they were kids. It's been eight years they didn't hear from eachother.
1. Complete Stranger

_Hello! This is my second story. Unlike my first one, this story is a bit long and composed of many chapters. The characters in this fan fiction are not a part of shaman king only Horo Horo and Pirika. The others are invented by me. I wish you like my story._

A 15-year old boy was sitting on a rock beside the river bank. He's with his friends Namoru, the cool smart dude, the girl wannabe, and the scaredy-cat, Keitachi, the conscious one, the flirter, and the pretty boy, and Sannen, the perfect boy next door, the quiet one, and the babe magnet. They all love nature especially the lilies where the Maniushans live. They always play with those cute little spirits and there Horo Horo met Kororo. They became the best of friends.

One sunny afternoon, while Horo Horo was chatting with his friends, a smoke was seen. Then, a loud "BOOM!" was heard. Horo and his pals went to see that explosion. They went into the forest and saw a girl lying unconsciously beside the river bank. Her right arm was severely burned and she was covered with different wounds.

"Look, Horo! The girl's injured." Sannen panicked.

"Aah! She's covered with wounds." Namoru squealed.

"That's just sick and wrong, Namoru. What are you, some kind of gay?" Keitachi quickly take out his comb and brushed his hair pushed back.

"Will you guys quit the talking and more to helping! Help me carry her and let's bring her to the village." Horo shouted.

"Bringing a complete stranger into our village? Are you insane?" Namoru denied Horo's idea.

"Come on, what's the right thing to do? Leave her alone in this kind of place? She needs some medical attention? What if she'll die? Then you'll all realize that what you did was wrong and you'll regret yourselves!" Horo threatened his friends.

"Besides, she's kind of cute you know, without the burns and all." Sannen joked.

"Let's go before the rain starts to fall. I'm worried about my hair." Keitachi whined.

"Then help me out you guys!" Horo complained.

"Oops, we're sorry, Horo." the three of them chorused.

"Nnh..." the girl grunted.

"Woah! She's really heavy." Namoru cried.

The gang brought the injured girl inside Horo's residence. They called the doctor to help them cure her wounds. Minutes later, the girl woke up and saw herself lying on a bed. She got up and went straight out of the door finding four mysterious boys sitting on a couch, sleeping. She went towards them and stared at them quietly. _"Hmm... they all_ _look familiar..."_ the girl thought for a while. Suddenly...

"Aah! The stranger woke up." Namoru screamed. Which lead the other boys screaming their guts out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." the girl apologized.

"Huh?" the four of them stared at her glaring eyes and blushed.

"O-oh—no big deal." Keitachi replied.

"Woah! That girl resembles with your sister Pirika, Horo." Namoru shouted.

"What!" Horo stared at the girl more closely which cause her to move back. "Wait a minute...you look familiar..."

"What's your name anyway?" Sannen asked.

"My name's—Ka..." the girl's sentence was cut for a voice emerged suddenly which cause their conversation to break. "Hey, big brother, look at what I got for you!" Pirika shouted.

"Pirika!" the girl shouted.

"Ka-chan?" Pirika replied.

"KA-CHAN!" the boys questioned.

"Her name's Kaoro, big brother." Pirika explained. "What are you doing here? It's been 8 years! Where have you been?"

"_Kaoro...have I heard that name before?"_ Horo thought.

"You guys! Horo Horo! You don't remember her?" Pirika said.

"Horo Horo? You-you're HORO-KUN!" Kaoro shouted. "And you three are Namoru, Keitachi, and Sannen!"

"Huh! Now I remember!" Namoru said. "We used to always study our lessons together!"

"I see you still read that book that I gave you. Hahaha!" Kaoro laughed.

"Yeah. I always bring this wherever I go." Namoru replied, blushing.

"You look cuter, Kaoro." Keitachi flipped his hair and gave out a flashing smile at Kaoro.

"You're still the same!" Kaoro smiled.

"You're still a happy-go-lucky girl, aren't ya?" Sannen asked.

"I don't think so. After I left the Ainu village, I was kind of not the real Kaoro lately. I missed you guys" Kaoro said.

"Oh...how you've grown...You used to bring the teddy bear that I gave you for your birthday.." Horo gave out a cute grin.

"It's still in my bag you know." Kaoro blushed.

"Why did you come here without telling us?" Pirika asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprised." Kaoro explained. "But my surprise was not successful enough because I used a lot of furiyoku to create one giant fireball name."

"Oh yeah. You're nickname is 'Fireball'." Pirika said.

"Why beside the river?" Keitachi asked.

"Water burns out water, duh." Namoru explained.

"And then you guys helped me. Thanks." Kaoro thanked the four of them.

"That explains it." Sannen replied.

"Hey, Sannen. Where's Aoi?" Kaoro asked.

"Aoi?" Pirika, Horo, Sannen, Namoru and Keitachi questioned.

To be continued...

_P.S. Chapter 1 is finished! Wish I can think of a better story on the next chapter. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors._


	2. Reunited With Old Friends

_Sorry for not updating soon. I was not in the mood typing my story. Anyway, here I am with my next chapter._

"KRRRINNGGG!" the telephone rang. All of them started staring at each other.

"EEK!" screamed Namoru. "What now, Namoru!" Keitachi complained.

"KRRRINNGGG!" the telephone continued to ring. "Hey, Horo, can you please answer the phone?" Pirika asked. "Why me!" Horo shouted. "Just answer the phone, big brother!" Pirika replied. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it. Sheesh..." Horohoro muttered.

"Hello? Horohoro speaking."

"Hi Horo. Is Namoru or Sannen in there?"

"AOI!"

"Huh? Did you just say, Aoi?" Sannen asked. "Aoi!" Namoru stood up, facing Horo. Kaoro heard what they are talking about and grabbed the phone from Horo's. "Aoi! Is that you? It's me, Kaoro." Kaoro asked joyfully. They chatted for a while and moments later, they hanged the phone. Aoi told Kaorp that she's coming later.

"Aoi's coming back?" Namoru asked.

"Yeah, she's coming later. Oh! I can't wait to see her again." Kaoro leaped.

"Aoi's coming back..." Sannen murmured.

Minutes later...

"Knock, knock." A girl with a wind necklace knocked on the railing of the door. It was Aoi. She went inside the room and seated between Sannen and Namoru. She looked at Kaoro and smiled, "Hi Kaoro, long time-no-see." Then she glanced both at Sannen and Namoru. Namoru nudged Aoi and said, "Hey buddy! How are you? Where have you been?" Aoi looked at Namoru and answered his question. "I went to different mountains all over Japan." All were silent, mouths opened and were shocked. "You traveled that far in 4 months?" Sannen asked. "Well, Aoi's furiyoku is kinda high and she controls the power of the wind so it's obvious she can travel that far in a short time." Namoru explained.

"You're still the same, Namoru." Aoi said.

"Well, of course!" Horo said folding his arms.

"Who's that beautiful girl, guys? Why don't you introduce me to her?" Keitachi said while fixing his hair. "Oh, she's Aoi. She's—Aoi? What are you doing?" Kaoro asked. Aoi grabbed Keitachi's shirt and said with a shot look, "Hey listen pretty boy, I'm not here looking for someone to fight with but with that kind of talking to me, I think I finally do found someone!" Aoi clenched her fist. "H-hey Aoi, calm down!" Sannen shouted. He grabbed both of Aoi's shoulder, stopping her from attacking Keitachi. Keitachi was shocked and said, "What a woman..."

"She really acts like Anna." Horo said.

"Yeah, I agree." Pirika continued.

"Aoi's still the same, huh?" Kaoro asked Namoru. "Yes, same old Aoi." Namoru answered Kaoro's question. Aoi calmed down and said, "I hate being a kill joy guys but I have to go. I'm kind of exhausted."

"Ok.." Horo said.

After they were chatting, Aoi went to a quiet place near the river to play her guitar. Pirika went outside to water some lilies. Keitachi returned to his room sorting all of his fan letters that came from his #1 fans. Sannen cleared all his voice messages coming from the girls who are in loved with him. Namoru went to his room, reading some books and Horo and Kaoro just sitted there, relaxed and calm.

"Sigh..." Kaoro sighed.

"Um, Ka-chan." Horo murmured.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you come with me to the forest?" Horo invited Kaoro to join him while playing with his hands.

"Sure." Kaoro accepted, facing Horohoro with a cute and calm smile.

They went to the forest near the river. They saw Aoi playing her guitar. It soothes Horo and Kaoro's mind. Kaoro smiled, "What a wonderful piece." "Yes it does." Horo said.

"Hey do you still remember the song we used to sing?" Kaoro asked.

Horo looked at Kaoro and stared at her for a moment. Kaoro stared at him, too. He paused for a while for some reason and tilted his head, looking at the blue sky, listening to the rustling leaves and to Aoi's music. Kaoro looked at him with curiousity, thinking he doesn't remember the song they used to sing when they were kids. She frowned. Suddenly, Horo immediately sat on the ground, folding his arms, nodding his head slowly. Kaoro looked down at Horo putting and joining both of her hands behind her back. Then, Horo laughed out loud causing him to lie down with open arms. Kaoro looked at him with wide eyes, curiously.

"Of course, I remember. I was just resting my beautiful voice. Ahem!" Horo cleared his throat, standing up again.

"Wayyayadda! Get out!" Kaoro clenched her fist, "and I thought you forgot all about it." "Forget? Why would I? It's a wonderful song." Horo said while putting his arms behind his head. "Darn you. Hahaha." Kaoro laughed, putting her left arm around Horo's shoulder and her right arm on her right hip.

"How does it start again?" asked Horo. "Hmm... now I remember." Kaoro flicked, "here it goes..." she cleared her throat.

(Brave Heart of Shaman King)

"_mada mihatenu saki ni_

_ukande wa kieru maboroshi o_

_kono te ni suru tame_

_hitomi sora sazu ni"_

Kaoro sang. "Oh yeah, I'll continue." Horo smiled.

"_kurayami no mukou ni_

_hitosuji no hikari o shinjite_

_wakachi au chikara_

_ima toki hanatou"_

Kaoro then continued the next stanza.

"_uketsuida inochi no oku de _

_ikitootteiru_

_mamoru beki MONO-tachi he chikai o tatete"_

Then both of them chorused.

"_kaze yori hayaku kimi no kokoro he_

_suberi konde ne kosogi tsutsumitai_

_sora yori aoku sunda hitomi ga_

_mitsumeru subete o ima kanjitai_

_kurikaesareru tatakai no hate_

_shinjiru mono ga tatoe yurai demo_

_chikara no subete butsukariatte_

_umareru ai mo aru to shinjitai"_

"That song brings out a lot of memories." Kaoro smiled at Horo. "Yes it does." Horo replied.

"Hey, you still remember the time when we were playing catch along with Namoru, Keitachi and Sannen?" Kaoro asked Horo with a cute grin on her face. "Huh? That catch?" Horo questioned. "Heehee..." Kaoro giggled. "That hurts you know!" cried Horo. "It's your fault anyway. You told me to pass the ball harder than the usual. Now look at what happened, you failed to catch the ball." Kaoro explained. "And it landed on my face; I still feel the pain..." Horo cried while touching his face. Kaoro giggled.

"I missed all our childhood memories..." Kaoro said.

To be continued...

_Well, chapter 2 is finished. I'll try making a good chapter next time. _


End file.
